To date, many navigation devices have been sold to assist people to navigate a route between two locations. While such devices have proved to be very useful, their navigation presentations often are very stale and lack an elegant design that maximizes the data provided to the user during a presentation. As such, the presentations that these devices provide their users can, at times, lead to the users being confused and in some cases getting lost during the navigation presentations.